Bryson Goodwin
New South Wales, Australia |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 186cm (6ft 1in) |Row 4 title = Weight |Row 4 info = 95kg (14st 13lb) |Row 5 title = Playing Information: Positions |Row 5 info = Wing, Fullback |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Team: Sharks Bulldogs Years: 2007-2008 Sharks 2009-present Bulldogs Played: 9 Sharks 57 Bulldogs Tries: 2 Sharks 27 Bulldogs Goals: 0 Sharks 97 Bulldogs Field Goals: 0 Sharks 0 Bulldogs Points: 8 Sharks 302 Bulldogs |Row 7 title = Representative: New Zealand Māori |Row 7 info = Years: 2009 Played: 4 Tries: 4 Goals:'''14 '''Field Goals: 0 Points: 44}}Bryson Goodwin (born 30 December 1985) is a New Zealand-Australian professional rugby league footballer for the Canterbury-Bankstown Bulldogs of the National Rugby League. He previously played for the Cronulla-Sutherland Sharks. Canterbury Bankstown Bulldogs Bryson signed with the Bulldogs for the 2009 season and was one of the sensations of the season scoring 20 tries in 24 games, earning himself a call up for the New Zealand Test side. He's currently the Bulldogs designated goal kicker after the retirement of Hazem El Masri. He is the son of former Australian international, Ted Goodwin, is the younger brother of the Dragons player Bronx Goodwin and Luke Goodwin who is a former Canterbury Player, and is also the brother-in-law of Parramatta Eels player Joel Reddy. Bryson was a Cronulla Sutherland junior, playing for the Gymea Gorillas club in the local Cronulla District competition. He progressed through the Cronulla Sutherland Sharks lower grades, the Under 21's and Reserve Grade. He made his First Grade Debut for the Sharks in 2007. He played 9 First Grade games for Cronulla Sutherland from 2007-2008. During that time he only scored 2 tries for Cronulla, one of those 2 tries was a memorable one, when he scored of a grubber kick and did very well to stay in the field and ground the ball for a try against the St.George Illawarra Dragons at ANZ Stadium during the 2008 season. At the end of the 2008 season new Canterbury Bankstown Bulldogs Coach Kevin Moore showed interest in the young Winger and offered him a Contact to join the Bulldogs. Bryson Signed for Canterbury Bankstown in 2009. Bryson made a very impressive Debut for the Bulldogs by scoring 2 tries in Canterbury's 34-12 win at ANZ Stadium against the Manly Warringah Sea Eagles in Round 1 of 2009. He was flying during the 2009 season, there were a lot of games where he scored 2 tries in one game. At the end of a very successful 2009 season Stephen Kearney, the Coach of the New Zealand National Team was very impressed with Bryson's performance during the year and picked him to be part of the New Zealand Squad at the 2009 Four Nations Tournament Held in England and France. But before the Kiwis headed over to tour England and France, Bryson made his International Debut for New Zealand against Tonga and scored 2 tries. He not only was just picked to represent the Kiwis but he was chosen to be the Goal Kicker. He played in all 3 of the Kiwis games in England and France and scored 1 try against France and 1 try against England and booted 14 Goals. Leading to the 2010 season with the retirement of Canterbury Great and Former Lebanese and Australian International Hazem El Masri, Bryson was chosen to be the Bulldogs new Goal Kicker. Bryson kicked his first goal for Canterbury in their loss to the St.George Illawarra Dragons in Round 2 at the Wollongong Showground. He scored his 1st try of the 2010 season in Round 5 in their 38-16 loss to the South Sydney Rabbitohs. He didn't have the best of seasons, at the end of the 2010 season he only scored 5 tries, but he was really good with the boot, he booted 71 goals. In Round 1 of the 2011 season he kicked 4 goals in Canterbury's 24-14 win over the Wests Tigers at ANZ Stadium. The next week Bryson scored his first try of the season, a world class try from a bomb and booted 4 goals in Canterbury's 28-19 win over the South Sydney Rabbitohs at ANZ Stadium. Injuring his toe in the win over South Sydney in Round 7 he will likely be out for a couple of weeks and give him time to assess his form slump. Bryson returned in Round 11 in Canterbury's 20-12 loss to the Canberra Raiders at Canberra Stadium. In round 16 Bryson was dropped for the first time since he joined the club. The last time Bryson played in Reserve Grade was 2008 while he was at the Cronulla Sutherland Sharks. Bryson made his first ever appearance in Reserve Grade for the Bulldogs in round 16 in their 32-15 win against the North Sydney Bears at North Sydney Oval. In that game Bryson scored his first ever Reserve Grade try for the club and kicked 4 goals. Representative Career Goodwin was a player for New Zealand Māori team in 2009. Category:Wing Category:Fullback Category:Cronulla Sharks player Category:Canterbury-Bankstown Bulldogs player Category:New Zealand Kiwi